


Pułapka na Świętego Mikołaja

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: 12 dni świąt [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 dni świąt, Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M, Steter - Freeform, Stiles ma dziecko, Wilkołaki istnieją, bo to tradycja, bombowe bombki, brak bety, brwi wujka Dereka, chłopiec ma polskie imie, ciocia Lydia, drobne opóźnienie, nie wiem z kim, prompty rządzą, to miało być krótsze niż jest, święta to czas miłości
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Syn Stilesa postanawia zastawić pułapkę na Świętego Mikołaja. Nie wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [After_Prompt_Party_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/After_Prompt_Party_2016) collection. 



Siedział w zbudowanym przez siebie i ojca namiocie, kiedy usłyszał kroki i skrzypienie drzwi. Podniósł wzrok znad książki i dostrzegł tatę, wczołgującego się do środka.

— Cześć — powiedział mężczyzna, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem. — Co czytasz?

— Książkę od wujka Dereka — powiedział chłopiec. — Tę o partnerach wilkołaków. Wiele rzeczy jest dziwnych i wciąż nie jestem pewien, jak to wszystko działa. — Zmarszczył brwi, niezadowolony, że czegoś nie rozumie.

Stiles zachichotał.

— Nawet nie wiesz, jak jesteś podobny do cioci Lydii. Ona też w twoim wieku nie lubiła czegoś nie wiedzieć i zawsze szukała odpowiedzi. Teraz też to robi  — stwierdził, odgarniając mu włosy z twarzy.

— Ona mówi, że jestem bardziej podobny do ciebie — powiedział Tomasz.

— Pewnie wtedy, gdy pakujesz się w kłopoty i twierdzisz, że masz rację — zgadł jego ojciec.

— Możliwe. — Skrzywił się lekko, ale nagle jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech. — Zamierzam dzisiaj złapać Mikołaja. O ile w ogóle istnieje, oczywiście.

Stilinski uniósł brwi w wyrazie zdumienia, co — jak zauważył chłopiec — nie miało aż takiego efektu, jak w przypadku wujka Dereka.

— Myślałem, że od dawna nie wierzysz w Mikołaja — powiedział mężczyzna.

Dziecko przewróciło oczami.

— Tato — jęknął.

— Tak, tak — westchnął rozbawiony Stiles. — Eksperymenty i doświadczenia. Ja wszystko rozumiem, ale dlaczego akurat teraz, a nie na przykład cztery lata temu?

— Opracowałem plan prawie idealny — wyjaśnił Tomasz, wzruszając ramionami.

Syn Stilesa oczywiście wiedział, że Święty Mikołaj nie istniał. Jego ojciec nigdy nie kłamał w tej sprawie. Tak naprawdę zawsze mówił mu prawdę, co działało w obie strony. Tomaszowi odpowiadało takie traktowanie. Zupełnie jakby był dorosłym, a nie zwykłym dzieckiem. Ale rozumiał również, że należało to naukowo potwierdzić. W końcu ciocia Lydia zawsze powtarzała, by stwierdzał, co faktycznie istnieje, a co nie, zbierając wszystkie fakty i sprawdzając wszelkimi metodami. Kazała przeprowadzać eksperymenty.

Stiles zdążył się do tego przyzwyczaić. Pozwalał mu na nie, o ile nie zagrażały niczyjemu życiu i zdrowiu, a zwłaszcza życiu i zdrowiu Tomasza. Czasami mu przy nich towarzyszył, innym razem robiła to Lydia. W końcu nigdy nie było wiadome, co wydarzy się w trakcie doświadczenia.

— Tylko nie zrób niczego głupiego — poprosił go ojciec.

— No wiesz co, tato — obruszył się. — Przecież ja nigdy…

— Tomasz — powiedział Stiles, bez cienia humoru w głosie. — Mówię poważnie.

Chłopiec westchnął.

— Tak, tato — mruknął.

Przecież nie był wujkiem Scottem, żeby zrobić coś głupiego podczas zwykłego udowadniania, czy Mikołaj istnieje. No dobra, samo udowadnianie tego mogło wydawać się idiotyczne, ale takie nie było. Nigdy. Chyba, że chciało się udowodnić cioci Lydii, że jest głupia. Wtedy było. Albo, że ojciec go nie kocha. Właściwie to całkiem sporo rzeczy nie dało się udowodnić, a ludzie którzy próbowali to zrobić byli kretynami, ale to nie o to chodziło. Przynajmniej nie teraz. Musiał zapamiętać, żeby porozmawiać o tym z ojcem.

— Powinieneś zbierać się spać — stwierdził obiekt jego rozmyślań. — Nawet taki odważny i mądry ośmiolatek jak ty, powinien się wyspać przed złapaniem Mikołaja. I nie martw się — dodał, wskazując na książkę. — W końcu to zrozumiesz.

Pocałował go w głowę i wyczołgał się z namiotu.

— Dobranoc — powiedział.

— Branoc — mruknął chłopiec.

Potarł oczy i ziewnął.

— Weź się w garść — rozkazał sobie. — Następną okazję będziesz miał dopiero za rok. Nie możesz jej przegapić.

Wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki i zajrzał pod łóżko. Czekało tam wielkie pudło, które wyciągnął. Gdy je otworzył, dostrzegł przygotowane przez siebie wcześniej bombki i dzwoneczki gotowe do przymocowania do sznurka. Podszedł do szafki, gdzie znalazł małą kamerę, którą w zeszłym roku dostał na urodziny. W końcu, gdyby nie zdążył albo został przechytrzony, powinien mieć dowód w postaci nagrania.

Jak tylko jego tata poszedł spać, zdjął buty, by robić jak najmniej hałasu i zaczął rozstawiać pułapki. Sznurki w niektórych miejscach były wyżej, w innych niżej. Umiejscawiał je tam, gdzie być powinny, robiąc to ostrożnie i usiłując samemu się nie zaplątać. Gdy wszystko było na swoim miejscu, zaczął przymocowywać do sznurków dzwoneczki i bombki. Robił to starając się być tak cicho, jak tylko mógł. Krzywił się na najcichszy hałas, patrząc co jakiś czas w stronę schodów, czy aby przypadkiem nie obudził ojca lub któregoś z wujów.

Do połowy bombek parę godzin wcześniej wpuścił trochę oleju. Ktokolwiek tu wejdzie najpierw potknie się o sznurki, a gdy to zrobi, zaplącze się w pozostałe (prawdopodobnie się przy tym przewracając) i uruchomi dzwoneczki. Potłucze przy tym bombki i jeśli wcześniej nie upadnie, zrobi to po poślizgnięciu się na oleju.

Obwinął kamerę folią. Włączył ją, po czym umiejscowił tak, by nikt jej nie zauważył. Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, chcąc przedostać się przez zasiłki, które zrobił, ale zamarł. O futrynę drzwi opierał się Peter Hale, obserwując każdy jego ruch. Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się krzywy uśmieszek, gdy dostrzegł wzrok chłopca.

— Całkiem sprytne — stwierdził mężczyzna, wskazując na pułapkę, którą zrobił Tomasz. — Pytanie brzmi: czy pozostało ci tyle sprytu by się stąd wydostać?

Tomek zmrużył oczy. Czuł się urażony. To była jego konstrukcja, jego dzieło, a Hale sugerował, że nie da rady…

Uważając na sznurki, dzwonki i bombki bez problemu przedostał się do drzwi, przy których, oczywiście, bo byłoby nieważne, musiał stracić równowagę i polecieć wprost na Petera. Ten złapał go bez najmniejszego problemu i postawił bezpiecznie obok siebie.

— Prawie ci się udało — powiedział rozbawiony.

— Udało mi się — prychnął oburzony dzieciak. — Potknąłem się _po_ tym, jak przeszedłem przez pułapkę. Nie _w trakcie_ , kiedy przez nią przechodziłem.

Hale przyglądał mu się chwilę, po czym skinął lekko głową.

— Bardzo dobrze.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się od niego i ruszył do kuchni. Tomasz zerknął ostatni raz na swoją pułapkę po czym poszedł za nim. Peter wyglądał na świetnie zorientowanego w tym, co gdzie leży, sprawiając, że Tomasz poczuł się niezręcznie. Widział mężczyznę zaledwie parę razy i nie sądził, że ten kiedykolwiek poznał ich dom tak dobrze.

Gdy obaj siedzieli naprzeciw siebie, każdy z kubkiem gorącej czekolady, Peter powiedział:

— Twój ojciec wiele mi o tobie opowiadał, Tomaszu — zaczął. Chłopiec spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Mało osób wymawiało poprawnie jego imię, nie siląc się na powiedzenie „sz” na końcu. Imię Toma było polskie, wedle tradycji, ale tata nie chciał, by jego syn miał tak bardzo przerąbane jak on. Dlatego było tak proste do zangielszczenia, co było przyczyną takiej, a nie innej wymowy. — Co prawda nie wspominał o żadnej pułapce w salonie, ale wiem, że całkiem inteligentny z ciebie chłopiec. Z pewnością wiesz, co tutaj robię. Oraz kim jestem.

Tomek milczał, wpatrując się w oczy mężczyzny.

— Peter Hale — powiedział w końcu cicho. — Jest pan wilkołakiem i najwyraźniej dobrym znajomym taty. Może nawet kimś więcej, sądząc po tym, jak pan dobrze się tu orientuje. Prawdopodobnie z tego powodu pan tu jest. By spędzić z nami święta.

Hale posłał mu krzywy uśmieszek.

— Masz rację. W większości. Ale lepiej, żebyś porozmawiał o naszej relacji ze Stilesem. Lepiej byś dowiedział się wszystkiego od niego — zauważył. — A skoro już rozmawiamy, to może powiesz mi, na kogo jest ta pułapka i po co obwinąłeś kamerę folią?

— Na Świętego Mikołaja — odpowiedział dzieciak, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie. — A kamerę zabezpieczałem przed obcymi.

— Przed obcymi? — Peter uniósł brwi, czekając na ciąg dalszy.

Tom skinął głową.

— Nie zdołałem jeszcze udowodnić, czy kosmici istnieją, zostawiam to na przyszły tydzień. Jeśli istnieją i się pojawią to wolałbym, żeby w żaden sposób nie zakłócili przekazu. Folia to środek ostrożności.

— Rozumiem — mruknął Hale i faktycznie wyglądał, jakby tak było. — No cóż, obstawiam, że układ wyjaśnienie za wyjaśnienie będzie dobrym wyjściem. Chciałbyś coś wiedzieć? O wilkołakach? O magii? O czymkolwiek innym, o czym mogę mieć informację?

— Cóż, skoro już pan tu jest… — zaczął Tomek.

— Mów mi Peter — przerwał mu Hale.

Chłopiec skinął głową.

— Skoro już tu jesteś, to możesz mi powiedzieć o tworzeniu więzi u wilkołaków. O partnerach i rzeczach związanych z zawieraniem związków — powiedział, a Hale spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

— Dlaczego cię to interesuje? — spytał, patrząc na niego z zainteresowaniem.

— Książki mętnie to wyjaśniają, a ja muszę to zrozumieć. Nie lubię czegoś nie wiedzieć, zwłaszcza tak podstawowych informacji — wyjaśnił i wziął łyk czekolady.

Peter zachichotał.

— Wykapany ojciec — mruknął. — Wilkołaki zazwyczaj wiążą się raz. Mają tylko jednego partnera. Jedną odpowiednią osobę. Gdy już ją spotkają, będą próbowały zrobić wszystko, by z nią być. A jeśli im się to nie uda, będą chciały ją chronić pomimo tego. Dbać o nią i upewnić się, że jest bezpieczna.

— Coś takiego, jak bratnie dusze? — powiedział chłopiec, marszcząc brwi.

— Można tak powiedzieć. Problemem jest to, że nie zawsze jest to obustronne. Zazwyczaj, gdy obie osoby są wilkołakami, okazuje się, że tak, są czymś na kształt bratnich dusz. Jednak, gdy jedna osoba z pary jest człowiekiem, nie zawsze jest tak kolorowo. — Peter skrzywił się i zamilkł na chwilę. — Oczywiście, może okazać się, że partner lub partnerka odwzajemnia uczucia. Czasem jednak wilkołak kończy odrzucony. Wierz mi, nie jest to miłe.

— Co oznacza bycie takimi bratnimi duszami? W obu przypadkach? — Tomasz obserwował mężczyznę uważnie i chłonął każde wypowiedziane przez niego słowo.

— Jeśli zwiążą się z sobą dwa wilkołaki i staną się, jak ty to mówisz, „bratnimi duszami”, to będą nie tylko oparciem dla siebie, ale zaczną dzielić swoją siłę i umiejętności. Gdy będą to, na przykład dwie alfy, wzmocni to również watahę. Oczywiście, stabilizacja przywódcy, obojętnie czy zwiąże się z alfą czy betą, będzie korzystna. Po prostu większy wpływ będzie miała alfa na alfę niż beta na alfę. Rozumiesz?

Tom skinął głową, więc Peter kontynuował:

— Jeśli wilkołak znajdzie swojego odpowiedniego partnera, który będzie człowiekiem, sytuacja będzie trochę bardziej skomplikowana. Partner wciąż będzie stabilizował wilkołaka. Będzie miał na niego pozytywny wpływ. Zadziała to również, choć nie całkowicie, w drugą stronę. Wilkołak czuje wewnętrzną potrzebę zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa swojej „drugiej połówce”. To dla nas naturalne, tak jak oddychanie. Jeśli coś zagrozi stadu, jesteśmy wściekli. Ale wierz mi, nie chciałbyś zobaczyć wilkołaka, który ma świadomość, że ktoś grozi jego partnerowi. Pamiętam jak… — urwał nagle, patrząc na coś lub kogoś za chłopcem.

Tomasz odwrócił się i dostrzegł swojego ojca.

— Jak co? — spytał Stiles miękko, siadając przy stole.

— Jak zostałeś sam z dzieckiem i ta idiotka w szpitalu obraziła ciebie i Tomasza — odpowiedział Peter, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. — Śmiała to zrobić tuż po śmierci twojej żony. Poczułem zew.

— Wybudziłeś się wtedy — przypomniał. — Wybudziłeś się i wypadłeś ze swojego pokoju, całkowicie ignorując lekarzy i pielęgniarki. A zrobiłeś to tylko dlatego, że chciałeś chronić mnie i mojego syna, choć nie było żadnego realnego zagrożenia.

Tom gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, nagle rozumiejąc.

— Jesteście bratnimi duszami — szepnął. — Przez te wszystkie lata byliście i mi nic… nic nie powiedzieliście. — Spojrzał na nich z wyrzutem, czując lekki zawód.

— To było w ten sam dzień, gdy twoja mama umarła. Oczywiście ja wiedziałem co się stało. Uświadomiłem sobie, co mnie wybudziło ze śpiączki. Stiles się domyślił. Zbyt wiele czasu spędzał z wilkołakami by tego nie zrobić. Należał do watahy Hale’ów, mimo że nie był wilkołakiem, i dobrze znał nasze zwyczaje. Rozumiał. Ale ja nie chciałem go naciskać. Po prostu byłem przy nim. Przy was. Sama świadomość bycia pomagała zarówno mnie, jak i twojemu tacie. Rozumiesz?

Chłopiec pokiwał powoli głową.

— Pomagałem w miarę możliwości, tak długo, jak to było konieczne. Potem usunąłem się w cień. Wciąż się widywaliśmy, cały czas utrzymywaliśmy ze sobą kontakt. Jednak dopiero parę miesięcy temu zaczęliśmy się spotykać, w innym tego słowa znaczeniu. — Peter powiedział to wszystko spokojnie, a gdy to zrobił, zamilkł, pozwalając Tomkowi na przetrawienie tych informacji.

Jego ojciec miał bratnią duszę i on nic o tym nie wiedział. Nawet się nie domyślił. A oni mu nic nie powiedzieli. W żaden sposób nie pamiętał chwil spędzanych z Peterem w dzieciństwie, a wychodziło na to, że było ich całkiem sporo. Nagle w jego głowie pojawił się przebłysk.

— To byłeś ty. — Spojrzał na niego szeroko rozwartymi oczami. — To z tobą zbudowałem pierwszy namiot. Zawsze myślałem, że zrobiłem to z tatą, ale to byłeś _ty_ — powiedział, przejęty swoim odkryciem.

— Oczywiście, że to byłem ja — żachnął Peter. — Twój ojciec w życiu nie wpadłby na coś tak fajnego jak zrobienie namiotu, albo chociaż fortu z poduszek. — Uśmiechnął się krzywo,

— Ej! Jestem wystarczająco fajny, by na coś takiego wpaść. — Stiles wyglądał na oburzonego.

— Nie jesteś, skoro musiałeś to powiedzieć — stwierdził Hale.

Tomasz wyszczerzył zęby, słysząc tę wymianę zdań. Nagle jego wzrok padł na zegarek i ze zdumieniem dostrzegł, że powoli dochodzi trzecia. Ziewnął.

Peter widząc to, wstał i zarzucił go sobie przez ramię.

— Co robisz? — zawołał Tom.

— Niosę cię na górę, żebyś choć trochę się wyspał — powiedział wilkołak, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. — Powinienem to zrobić dwie godziny temu, zanim twój tata zszedł na dół.

Chłopiec chciał coś na to powiedzieć, ale w sumie był dosyć zmęczony. Dlatego ziewnął raz jeszcze i ułożył się wygodniej na wilkołaku.

— Nie jestem poduszką — mruknął tamten.

Tom całkowicie go zignorował. Nim doszli do jego pokoju, chłopiec już spał.

 

***

 

— Wstawajcie! — usłyszeli krzyk Scotta. — Prezenty!

Tomasz poderwał się z łóżka i dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego co krzyczał jego wujek. Scott był czasem takim _dzieckiem_ … Zachichotał i zaczął powoli wygrzebywać się z pościeli, gdy nagle uświadomił sobie, co czekało w salonie. Wybiegł z pokoju.

— Wujku, nie! — zawołał, usiłując jak najszybciej znaleźć się w salonie. Za dwa razy potknął się na trasie sypialnia-salon, ale mimo to skakał po dwa stopnie. — Nie! — krzyknął raz jeszcze, ale było już za późno.

Scott nie zdążył wyhamować i z pełną prędkością wpadł na rozstawioną w salonie pułapkę. Potknął się o sznurki, przez które zaczęły dzwonić dzwoneczki. Rozdeptał parę bombek, a na inne pękły, gdy Scott upadł na nie lub obok nich z głośnym hukiem.

— Wesołych świąt? — powiedział niepewnie chłopiec.

— Następnym razem wystarczy, że mi to powiesz — jęknął Scott, usiłując się wyplątać. — Odpuść sobie tor przeszkód.

Tomek uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i zaczął pomagać mu wyplątać się ze sznurków, dzwoneczków i fragmentów bombek. Dobrze, że jego wuj był wilkołakiem, bo gdy tylko wyjęli z ran szkło, zaczęły się szybko goić.

— Masz nauczkę — powiedział Jackson, obserwując swojego partnera. — Następnym razem zaczniesz zachowywać się jak dorosły i zejdziesz na dół spokojnie.

Stiles wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

— Nie wymagaj od niego zbyt wiele, Whittemore. Scott prawdopodobnie nigdy nie dorośnie — powiedział wesoło.

McCall spojrzał oburzony na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

— No wiesz co? Ja tu jestem! — zawołał. — I potrafię być dorosły. Jestem dorosły — poprawił się szybko.

— Wiem, że tu jesteś — stwierdził spokojnie Stilinski. — I przykro mi, ale tą twoją dorosłość widać tylko na dowodzie, braciszku.

Scott posłał mu spojrzenie godne bazyliszka i pomaszerował obrażony do salonu, pełnego resztek pułapki Toma, którą właśnie ten sprzątał.

 

 ***

 

— Tato — rzucił Tom przez ramię, gdy odpakowywał kolejne prezenty. Niestety Mikołaj się w nocy nie pojawił. Miał za to naprawdę świetne nagranie wujka Scotta, który „po raz kolejny zrobił z siebie idiotę”, jak to powiedziała ciocia Lydia. — Nie popsuj tego. Lubię go — powiedział całkowicie poważnie, a Stiles skinął głową.

— Postaram się — obiecał Stilinski, jedną ręką czochrając mu włosy, a drugą obejmując Petera.

Gdy parę godzin później został sam na sam ze swoim partnerem, spytał:

— Co takiego zrobiłeś?

— Poza byciem cudownym, jak zawsze? — spytał Hale, a na jego twarzy pojawił się zarozumiały uśmieszek. Widząc minę Stilesa, westchnął i przytulił go mocniej. — Wymówiłem poprawnie jego imię i podzieliłem się wiedzą o partnerach wilkołaków. To pierwsze go zainteresowało i wzbudziło sympatię, a to drugie ją podtrzymało.

Stilesi wyszczerzył zęby.

— Jak ci się udało za pierwszym razem? — spytał, patrząc na niego z zainteresowaniem.

— Wymówić jego imię? Naturalny talent — powiedział Peter.

— A tak na serio?

— Tak na serio to znalazłem stronę, gdzie była wymowa imion.

Stilinski wybuchnął śmiechem.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Więc, syn Stilesa mógł mi wyjść trochę za mądry. Nie wiem, nie pamiętam jak zachowują się ośmiolatki. Peter też mógł mi wyjść trochę niekanoniczny, no ale co zrobisz? No nic nie zrobisz. Poprawię się z czasem.  
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].  
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].  
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
